


Online

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: “或许我可以和志晟做一些更有趣的事。”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 13





	Online

“我想你了。”

他还没来得及把手机贴在耳朵上便接收到听筒里传来少年的声音，黏糊糊又软绵绵的，像半融的砂糖。罗渽民歪头用肩膀夹住手机，腾出空来在电脑屏幕上又敲下一行字后嘟嘟囔囔地开口。

“乖，再给我两个小时。”

在黑暗中摇曳的烛光都有些晃人，灼得他眼睛发干。摆在蛋糕上的水蜜桃还泛着糖浆的柔和光泽，他伸出手拿起一颗放进嘴里，又用舌尖舔掉了指腹上残留的白色奶油。朴志晟向来对这种食物不太感冒，罗渽民却是颇有兴趣，后来连自己也被带成这样的口味。

“那家伙又让你加班了。”

“不是部长的问题，设计突然出了点差错。抱歉，我知道志晟等了很久。”

“下个星期就辞职好不好。”

少年似乎是无视了对方的话，自顾自地提出了这样看似无理的建议，说着又往嘴里塞了一块桃子。这个时间朴志晟已经窝在沙发里看完了一整部电影频道播放的爱情片，他并没有注意片名，只觉得剧情难免俗套却还有那么几分动人。

电视屏幕里赤裸上身的男演员拥有一副与罗渽民有三分相似的脸，暧昧的光影在漆黑中显得愈发晦暗，左耳是情色的呻吟，右耳是键盘被敲击的声音混杂着平稳呼吸。

朴志晟愈发想念那个男人了，想念对方的手指落在皮肤上的温度，被触摸过的每个细胞都被引燃欲火，想念他在身下发出呻吟时让人浑身燥热的声色。但凡只要牵扯到关于罗渽民的任何事物都能如此轻易挑动每根神经。他忽地变成一个幼稚调皮的小孩，企图用最直接的方式表达意愿，乖张又毫不讲道理。

“我想要你。”

性欲向来是没有必要加以掩饰的，人人都希望能让自己获取愉悦的东西，这在其中当属最唾手可得。当然了，也没有谁能够拒绝生活中那些无伤大雅的小情趣。

赤裸的呻吟通过无线信号准确地传到耳朵里。染上情色的声音带着电流，电光火石间便能传到身体每个角落。

罗渽民收回跳动的手指，仰头躺倒在办公椅上。

“或许我可以和志晟做一些更有趣的事。”

他们几乎在所有的地方都能够做爱，从沙发扶手边或者冰箱下的缝隙中发现一只避孕套都见怪不怪。罗渽民弯腰从茶几抽屉里翻出来一袋润滑剂，鲜艳的浅红色包装上印着一颗大大的草莓。居然是草莓，他禁不住暗自腹诽。

“里面都湿透了，来摸摸我好不好。”

“志晟，求你插进来，再用力一点……”

朴志晟不得不承认，他喜欢罗渽民一贯的放浪，哥哥只有在自己面前才能展现出的姿态总能满足作为男性的占有欲望。冰凉的手指触碰到下体时有熟悉的快感，然而这还不够，远远不够。彷佛男人就在耳边呢喃的过激快感使他很快便在低沉的喘息声中颤抖着达到了高潮，溅出的白色精液沾湿了柔软的羊绒睡裤。

“哥，我现在就想在办公桌上干你，让你和那些该死的文件都被精液射得一塌糊涂。”

每句话都比引诱更甚，几乎使他变成被操控的提线木偶。事实上罗渽民很少会自慰，在遇见朴志晟之前也从未缺少床伴。然而他爱他就自然不会在意这些，只是全身心地沉醉在这烈酒般的关系中便觉得一切都很美妙。

沾上润滑液的冰凉钻戒滑过肠道时他禁不住倒吸了一口凉气，随着手指加快的动作逐渐产生一种通向未知世界的奇异心情。他在不远处落地窗的玻璃上看到自己的身形，有颤抖着流畅的曲线，窗外是钢筋混凝土森林里星星点点的灯火。

比起他那位年下恋人尺寸惊人的阴茎来说，细长手指的动作实在是如同隔靴搔痒。紧致的甬道被开拓得柔软又湿润，每一次进出都好像挽留般咬着入侵的异物。罗渽民毫不压抑地发出颤抖的喘息，无法再深入去触碰到更多的痛苦让他几近发狂。

他听到朴志晟的声音也在颤抖，脑海里立刻浮现出对方欲哭的模样。

“哥，今天是我的生日啊……”

“我当然知道，朴志晟大笨蛋。”

“十五分钟之后开车来接我回家，还有你的生日礼物。”

“哥买了什么？”

“在我身体里，自己来拿。”

TBC


End file.
